


Rise of Xephos

by TheGoodSociopath



Series: Xephos, the collection. [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodSociopath/pseuds/TheGoodSociopath
Summary: When Israphel threatens Minecraftia, only 2 people can stop him. Xephos, and his loyal dwarven friend Honeydew.





	1. Prologue

The sea. It stretched on for miles around. They had been searching for their lost friends for at the least a week. Time seemed to stretch on longer in this opressive weather. But they couldnt rest. Not now. Not when they needed to find them. As the figure paced across the deck of the skyship, staring at the horizon, hoping to see smoke, a sign, an island, he thought back to where it had started, all those months ago.  
They had appeared from no where, dressed in strange clothes, appearing from the trees outside his village, insulting his name when they thought he couldnt hear. But it was a pleasant distraction from what he had about to do, so it didnt overly matter. They seemed friendly enough, too friendly to poison like a strange voice on the inside of his mind had been saying, so he invited them to stay.  
The figure shook his head at the memory. The voice seemed to clear at the time. Telling him to stop. To just give it in. But he never did. The two heroes stopped him. And now it was his duty to rescue him from wherever they had been left. After all, as he looked into the clear water below the floating ship, he could see the sand spreading across the seabed, grain by grain.  
"Quick Verigan, look over their."  
The strong voice cut through his thoughts as he looked into the distance and smiled. Written in big words in the sky, seemingly impossible was just one word 'Help'.

  
Standing on the beach, Verigan felt his energy drain. "It must be something in the sand" he thought to himself, as he looked into the darkness, at the small hut and waited. After what felt like an age, they eventually came out of the strange hut, swearing loudly.  
"Heroes" Verigan, proclaimed, looking upon the two strange figures once more. "I have finally found you!"  
As they stared back at him, muttering under their breaths about how old and ill he was looking, Verigan became slightly impatient. "Are you well?" he asks. "You look starved"  
Eventually the taller of the two heroes responded, in his strange accent. "Yeah we're ok"  
"We where going to build a boat" yells the second hero, seemingly at random.  
"They must be going mad, being half starved and tired" Verigan thought to himself, as he quickly dug into his backpack, pulling out a few items. "Here is some pork and milk to sustain you"  
As the two heroes munched on the pork and drank the milk, the short one turns his attention back to Verigan. "Have you come to rescue us?"  
"I have been searching for you for months, and we must soon be away"  
Suddenly, bones of zombies killed on this island sprang up from the sound, and formed into a demonic figure, clutching an old bow. With supernatural speed it fired an arrow into Verigan, making the old man stumble slightly.  
Without a moments hesitation the two heroes charged into the skellington, hacking away at the bones, as the evil energy keeping the creature together started to fail. Eventually, with a puff of dust, the creature completely collapsed, leaving only a single arrow behind.  
Breathing heavily, the small one turns to Verigan, leaning against the ladder to the skyship. "Old Perculiar are you ok?"  
"I'm fine hero. But Israphel's minions are getting stronger" he responds, pointing to the sea, as the usualy calm surface becomes rippled with waves, and strange lights below the surface spew up zombies of sailors who had been drowned surrounding the island. "Lysander needs to restock the Celaeno, do you happen to have 25 peice of coal, for the engine?"  
The two heroes turn Lysander, and throw some coal at him. "We have 2 peices, will that be enough?" the shorter one aks, a strange glint in his eyes, as he stares at the wooden airship, and the flint and tinder in his hands, before the taller hero walks towards him, taking the flint and tinder, and telling him softly "No".  
Lysander shakes his head, turning to directly address the heroes. "Sorry, but no. Without 25 peices we could be left adrift in the middle of the ocean" he smoothly responds in a aristocratic tone.  
"Have you established a mine on this island yet heroes" Verigan, known to the two heroes as Old Perciluar asked, looking at the mess of an island. There was a few random trees scattered about, torches left laying nearly everywhere, and some attempt at a farm. It was a long shot to ask for a mine, but they had to get flying soon. Daisy needed to be found.  
"We have a cave" the tall one responds, looking at the mess of an island.  
  
An hour or so later, the tall hero emerged from his hut again, covered in dirt and grime, but holding 6 more peices of coal. "Quickly heroes, we must leave now, or be overrun" Perculiar yelled, dispatching yet another skellington with a sqing of his sword. It had been a few months since he had last had to fight, and the pains in his back where causing his every blow to be slower and slower. "Curse that damned taint" he thought to himself, as the tall hero ran over with the coal, and passed it over to Lysander.  
"Fantastic" Boomed Lysander, as he counted the coal once more. "I have enough coal. We should make haste"  
As they all climbed up the ricketly ladder staircase to the skyship, Perculiar started to fill in the two heroes on what had happened. "After your dissapearance, I travelled to Mistral City, where I heard rumors of a spaceman and a dwarf trapped on a deserted island. But when I tried to get help from the skylord council, only Lysander here would help me and lend me his ship."  
"There is a small amount of space aboard the Celaeno, so I suggest you bring whatever essentials you need" Lysander mentions, as he climbs up and watches the heroes run around the island, cutting down cactus, and grabbing sugar cane. "Only the essentials mind you"  
Eventually as the heroes climb aboard the skyship, Perculiar turns back towards them, and continues his story. "Heroes, I have learnt many ill-things in the time you have been gone. There have been many strange stories, from all across minecraftia, and I fear that Israphel has a hand in it. I need your help to save the world, but also rescue my love Daisy. We must return to the Yogcave Heroes, and destroy the portal"  
  
With the skyship underway, heading back to where it all began, Xephos stared into his own face in the mirror. Ever since he had boarded the Celeano, the small headache he had gained since entering terrorvale had returned. It was fine while they where on the island, but now, heading back it had returned. He looked pale. Paler than normal. He just needed some food. Maybe in Mistral city, he could seek an apothacary, to fix it. But he couldnt focus on that now. He had to help Perculiar, and Honeydew. They had to save the world.

Israphel sat in front of a screen and grinned to himself as he watched the skyship sail away. "As it was before, it will be again" he mutters to himself before laughing and walking towards the portal. Everything was going to plan.

 


	2. Aboard the Celaeno

Xephos awoke from his slumber suddenly, head pounding as somewhere soft yelling could be heard. The strange dream already fading form his mind, he stared at the smoke curling up from the crack under his door, unsure as to what it could mean. Everything felt so detached to him, and the headache, which had been progressively worsening as they sailed through the sky, was only making matters worse.   
As he continued to watch black acrid smoke slowly fill the room, he became aware of the heat. It was like someone had left the heating on again. "Wait" he thought to himself. "Heating. We are on a skyship. How could their be heating?"  
Suddenly realisation flashed through his brain, as he sprang up from the bed, grabbing his jacket and sword and opening the door, knocking over the contents of his side in a silver flash.   
Black smoke billowed into the room, dragging the stale air away and replacing it with pure intense heat. The wall opposite his room was on fire, as was half the corridor. "How the hell did this happen" he muttered softly to himself, as he ran towards the stairs up to the top deck. He had to find Honeydew, and check Old Peculier, and Lysander where alive.  
As he climbed out onto the open deck, the true state of the Celaeno was apparent. The balloon was engulfed in flames, as was the entire back of the Vessel. Standing at the helm, Lysander attempted to keep control, as the gas in the balloon leaked out in a soft hiss. Thankfully, at the bow of the ship, holding Honeydew down was Old Peculier. In the rush to get out of his burning room, Xephos had forgotten what happened to his dearest friend around fire. The flames flickered in his eyes, almost dancing as he murmured softly to himself, desperately trying to push Old Peculier away so he could be engulfed by the inferno slowly devouring the once proud ship. It was all Old Peculier could do to hold back the dwarfs strength.  
Lysander, spotting Xephos standing by the stairs, yelled out "Xephos, help Verigan. We musnt let Honeydew burn himself alive." But as Xephos sprinted to help the old man with his friend, the hissing became a roar, as the gas escaping the balloon finally caught fire.  
The last thing Xephos heard was the sound of the skylord yelling to hit the deck, before the gas exploded, tearing the ship finally to peices. And as the debris was scattered around the landscape, a single, used up peice of flint and tinder fell into the earth with a soft thud.


	3. The Aftermath

Looking around the smoking crater, Honeydew wondered how he had gotten into this state. The last thing he remembered was Lysander bursting into his room, screaming about fire. After that, his mind was purely blank.  
In front of him however, lay a large purple obisidian structure, a strange light pulsing within. It was the Hell portal, where all that time ago, Israphel had made his escape. Climbing out of the crater though, Xephos came stumbling towards him, clothes somewhat burned, but otherwise unharmed.   
"Honeydew friend, are you ok?"  
"I am fine Xephos. A little bit dazed. What happened"  
"I can explain that" Lysander calls out, from in another crater. "Someone set the damned Celaenos engines ablaze"  
Honeydew looked down in horror. "Could it have been me" he thought to himself, staring at his slightly blackened hands. "It has happened before"  
"But" Lysander continued, oblivious to Honeydews discomfort. "There are more pressing matters. Verigan is sick."  
The two Heros ran over quickly to the second crater, where Lysander, his usual immaculate uniform, soot stained, and burned from the horrific crash, crouched next to Old Perculier, trying to rouse the old man.  
Eventually, after some gental coaxing, and Honeydew eventually grabbing a bucket and pouring it over his head, Old Perculier awoke, muttering Daisys name over.   
"Old Perculier, are you ok?" Xephos asked, concern etched upon his pale features.  
"Xephos, Honeydew. Have we arrived" Old Perculier asks, trying to stand up before collapsing, Lysander rushing forward to stop him falling too hard.  
"Rest Verigan. I believe we are just outside the Heroes old Base. Or what remians of it"  
The Yogcave had indeed been built by Xephos and Honeydew before the entire Terrorvale incident, however after they dissapeared, the corruptive influence of Israphels Hell Portal had slowly decayed the once fine home, and when the Celeano had crashed, all that really remained was a ruin, and a few scattered supplies.  
"The Portal Heroes" Old Perculier wheezed, gesturing towards it. "You must destroy it. Or else. Israphel..." Trailing off, and reaching into his pack, Old Perculier reaches into it and pulls out a heavily damaged Diamond Pick, the once gleaming crystal pickhead now chipped and dulled. In fact the entire pickaxe looked like on or two swings could easily cause the entire thing to break.  
Grabbing it, and leaving Lysander and Xephos to look after Old Perculier, Honeydew headed back to the Hell Portal. "As he swung the Pick into the Obsidian, feeling the strange purple block start to crack, along with the Pick, Honeydew couldnt help but think about his best friend. Since they left the Island, he seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. They used to be best friends, but ever since Terrorvale, his friend looked paler and paler, complaining about headaches, and strange dreams. Since boarding the Celaeno though Xephos had barely been around, staying in his room, not eating with the others.   
The block finally breaking, the pick finally snapped, the beautiful diamond head crumbling to dust, as the portal flickered out, with a strange eriee gasp. Heading back to the trio, Honeydew noticed that Old Perculier was standing again, albeit heavily leaning on Lysander.  
"Honeydew, is the portal gone. Did you destroy it?" Old Perculier wheezed, his breathing heavy and laboured.   
"Yes Old Perculier. Its gone now"  
"Xephos here was just saying that there is a small part of the Yogcave that hasnt collapsed. We should let Verigan rest there for the night, before heading out for Mistral City tomorrow" Lysander interjected.  
Nodding at the suggestion, Honeydew starts heading towards a standing section of the ruined home, tears forming in the corner of his dwarven eyes. He had carved it out of the rock, almost single handedly as Xephos played with torches, and placed the wood. There was nothing more distressing to a dwarf than seeing his own structures, turned to pure rubble.  
Limping behind Honeydew, Lysdander carefully walked, Old Perculier clutching his arm tightly, the other hand resting on his own chest. "Not too far Verigan, then we can rest. Not to far"  
And trailing the entire Party walked Xephos, his mind still reeling from the events, the all present headache making it harder to concentrate. He knew that he should have been upset, he knew that he should have been as distressed as his friends. But somehow it all made sense. That it was meant to happen. Shaking his head, and ignoring the strange thoughts bubbling up in his mind, Xephos picked up his pace, catching up to his friends, as they found a comfortable looking ledge.   
As the others settled down around a makeshift fire, Xephos curled up under a blanket in the corner, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Journey to MIstral City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes leave the ruins of Yogcave, to venture to Mistral City

Xephos looked down the strange corridor, a sense of fear bubbling up from inside. Something was wrong, but he could not figure it out. Because as strange as the glowing lights set every few paces apart where, or the weird coloured lines on the floor that led off in different directions could be, it all felt so similar. But something was still wrong.  
Palms starting to sweat Xephos looked at the heavy metal door behind him, and knew that he could only go forward. There was a sign in front of him, explaining exactly where the coloured lines went. "Research, Medical, Armoury, and Offices." The words felt strange and wrong in his mouth, but yet so familiar, and he knew deep down what they meant. Turning to the pathway that led to the Research station, the green line, He slowly walked along the passage, shoes softly clinking on the strange metal floor. Doors lined the strange passageway, with cryptic names on the wall. Xephos' natural curiosity wanted him to open, but a strange voice kept calling him forward. Something lay in the strangely named "Research" and Xephos knew that he must go there. As he got further away from the junction where he started, voices could be heard, calling out strange words. Yells about a 'Coffee Machine' could be filtered through. What on Minecraftia it was though, Xephos did not know, so kept walking, headache sceaming at him, threatening to shatter his mind and tear his head apart. Ahead, lay a door, simple and with no indication as to what lay behind it. As Xephos stepped closer, the corners of his vision started to fade to black. The closer he got, the less he could see until finally, just a few steps from the door, he collapsed.

  
With a Jolt Xephos woke, his body an inch from falling off his ledge into the blazing ruines of what was once his home. Rolling back to relative safety, he stood up, dream quickly fading into obscurity. Gathering his belonging, and strapping his sword to his back, he met up with the others.  
"Finally awake I see Xephos. It is time we get going" Lysander called over, pointing to a road in the distance. As Lewis walked closer, Lysander leander over and whispered softly in his ear. "We must leave quickly, or else I fear Verigan will not make the journey"  
Hobbling at the head of the party, Honeydew helping him to walk, Old Perculiers voice called out to Lysander and Xephos. "Follow me Heroes. I know the way"

  
Walking out of the burning rubble of the Yogcave, the party of adventurers walked past the last surviving chunk of the Celeano, a small chunk of hull with the skyships name written on a once ornate plaque, before moving forward briskly, tears sparkling in the corner of Lysanders eyes as he turned away from destroyed pride and joy.  
"We must take care Heroes" wheezed Old Perculier, hobbling along the road, clinging to Honeydews dwarven arm. "Since you where last here, the roads have became more dangerous, and some have fallen to disrepair." "So how far is Mistral City then" Xephos asked, looking at the slightly bleak landscape, remembering when it had been untouched, when Honeydew and him first arrived to the beautiful land. "It should be half a days walk if we keep up a good place Xephos" responded Old Perculier. "But I would give us a day to be safe"

  
As they continued down the long road, climbing over broken sections, and through ruined tunnels, few monsters attacked them luckily. A few creepers had tried to attack whilst they fixed a small broken section of bridge, but Honeydew had struck them down with a few bolts of dwarven arrows. As they walked, Lysander talked about how beautiful Mistral City was, about the spires and upper section devoted only to his fellow members of the 'Skylord' army. But most of it went over Xephos' head. He was still bothered by how much his world had changed. The strange pyramid with its lava death trap had all but vanished, leaving barely any traces. Since discovering Terrorvale, all those months ago, the world had been spinning out of control for him. And now where once he thought it was only him and his dwarven best friend, there was whole citites, and clearly more hidden away, with armies, and organisations. And Israphel. It all came back to Israphel for him. That cursed pale man, who just seemed to suddenly appear and change everything. How Xephos cursed him from ruining what was once his dream.

  
Day eventually faded to twilight, as the party ventured through a thick forest, and as they light grew dim, torches had to be taken up. Since entering the forest a strange noise could be heard, almost soft enough to be their imaginations, if not for the fact that all of them, including the rapidly looking worse for wear Old Perculier, could hear them. Like a soft skittering sound. With night closing in, the adventurers where left with a bleak choice. Stop and rest the night in the strange skittering forest, or keep going ahead, pushing themeselves to make it to the safety of the city. Minecraftia was most dangerous at night, with the dead rising from the graves once more alongside skeletal legions of long dead archers, but whilst it was dangerous to be out adventuring during the night, sleeping in the open was just as dangerous. Something could grab on and murder them in their sleep, as the unsuspecting victim died without ever knowing, ready to join the swelling number of undead, to convert more to their cause.

  
"Heroes, should we rest here or keep going" Old Perculier asked, leaning against a tree taller than most. "Are you well enough to continue Verigan" Lysander responded, eyes darting between the gaps in the trees quickly, face paler than normal. "I am quite well enough to walk anywh-" Perculier began before bending double with a coughing fit, hands on knees.  
As Lysander and Old Perculier argued over his health, underneath the great dark tree, Xephos watched the leaves sway in the wind. Whenever the leaves swayed heaving, the skittering seemed to grow louder. "Maybe it would be a good idea to rest for the night" Honeydew interjected into the argument. "It might just be me, but it seems to be getting more humid."  
Indeed Honeydew was right, as Xephos felt a strange sickly sent in the air, with the temperature seeming to rise. "What I wouldnt give for a nice cool breeze" he mused to himself, watching the leaves sway. "Wait. Breeze. There is no breeze" he realised in blind panic. "Lysander, Old Perculier, get away from the tree" Lewis yelled drawing his sword, as the leaves above them errupted, giant spiders climbing down, fangs dripping with green venom, the cause of the sickly heat. The monsterous creatures had been following the heroes since they entered their forest, their venom dripping off the trees, making the Heroes weaker and more tired. As they climbed down the giant tree, Xephos pushed Old Perculier behind him as Honeydew hefted his war pick in the air, and Lysander drew a strange sword.

  
Spiders hissing in rage at their easy prey being protected, raised their front legs in anger before charging into the heroes. Xephos stabbed one theough the abdomen with his glowing sword, the creatures eyes inches from his before pulling his blade back and slashing across the monsters face is it reeled away, front legs sheilding its bleeding face. Next to him Lysander fought with two smaller monsters, ducking between flaling legs, his blade a blur of silver as he cut of the poison coated limbs with speed, never standing still. Honeydew was a maelstrom of fury, screaming out dwarvish curses as he span with suprising speed, crushing spiders skulls with mighty smashes, kicking the monsters away whenever they ventured too close, grabbing legs and yanking them off, as the monsters screeched in pain. Yet more came from the tree.  
Dispatching another two with a mighty slash, Xephos called over "We cant keep fighting them, or we will be buried in their corpses" as with a mighty roar, the queen of the forest spiders climbed down from the tree, all the leaves now left bare, revealing the mighty webs that had been spun between the branches. Each leg was twice the height of Xephos, and its fangs leaked poision that made the ground steam whenever it dripped down. As the spiders retreated to behind its queen, the heroes regrouped and took a few faltering steps backward. "We cant retreat damnit Xephos" Honeydew roared, looking at the monsterous creature with pure hatred. "We have to kill the damned creature" With a earth shaking thud, the spider reached the bottom of the tree, and stood, watching its prey take another shaky step backwards. "I dont think we can kill it Honeydew" Lysander pointed out, his usually calm demanour shaken by the creature. "I didnt think it existed. but in Mistral City we heard rumours of the Gargantuan Tartacular." Honeydew turned to the skylord, all anger faded from his eyes, as he saw the creature turn its eight eyes and stare at him, fangs clicking together at the prospect of a delicious meal. "Actually, uh. You may be right"

  
"Honeydew" Xephos asked fumbling through his pockets, eyes fixed on the monster. "Do you still have your bow." Hissing louder the creature took a step forward as the Heroes walked back another 5 paces. "Aim for the the bodies, they look dry already" Xephos muttered, pulling out some flint and tinder from his pack, and lighting an arrow on fire. "Now on three, Lysander you grab Perculier, I will grab Honeydew, You fire the arrow Honeydew. And we run. Ready?" As the Gargantuan Tartacular stepped onto the dead bodies of its children, eyes fixed on the dwarf, Lysander grabbed Old Perculier in his arms, noticing how pale and light the old adventurer was. "One" Honeydew placed the flaming arrow into the bow. "Two" Honeydew stepped closer to Xephos and drew the bow. And with Lysander braced to sprint Xephos grabbed his heavy dwarven friend with superhuman effort and screamed. "Three" With a twang the bow fired into the dead corpses of the giant spiders, and instantly caught into a blazing fireball, the venom highly flamable, as was the corpses themselves. Hissing in pain the Gargantuan Tartacular lurched out of the fire, eyes narrowed in hatred of the dwarf who had harmed her and her babies, and burned its mighty body. But as Honeydew stared into the fire, dancing between trees, catching the webs alight almost instantly, Xephos sprinted as fast as he could, carrying his mesmarised friend, and watching as Lysander did the same for Old Perculier.As the monster smashed through the trees behind them, eager to reach its escaping prey, the fire caught its entire web alight, spiders in eggsacs bursting before they where burnt alive, food that was once safely cocooned away to liquify now burning away to nothing, as the entire forest set alight.

Eventually, with the sounds of the Giant Spider trailing behind, the Heroes burst out of the forest onto the road as it winded through a feild. Looking back at the forest, the entire center burning fiercely, the group stopped for a moment, with Lysander and Xephos catching their breaths. Finally snapping out of his strange state, Honeydew turned to his friend and wrapped him in a hug. "Xephos that was amazing" "Indeed it was. And look over there" Lysander added, pointing across the feild. In the distance, across the flat fertile farmlands, lay the shining spires of Mistral city. "We made it" breathed Old Perculier, sitting hunched over a log, shaking slightly at the memories of the forest.

  
But suddenly bursting from the treeline behind them, back legs trailing heavily charged the Gargantuan Tartacular, Hissing in pain and anger. The Heroes where completely unprepared and looked on in shock as the creature covered the distance between them in a few mighty strides. But as it raised its front legs to strike at the helpless Heroes, a giant bolt of lightning speared down from the heavens, throwing the monster back into the forest with an almighty crush. And as the monster flew backwards, wafting through the air a voice could be faintly heard. "Oh, er yes. I think I got it"


	5. Entering the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 Heroes enter the Beautiful Mistral city

The 4 heroes stared at the smoking crater where the monster had once stood. "Lysander what the hell was that?" Xephos asked in shock, visably shaken by the horrific creature. But before Lysander could answer a voice could be heard yelling from inside the city.  
"FUMBLEMOOOOOORE"  
"I think you might have your answer there Xephos" Lysander replied, a smile coming to his face. "Quick, we better get inside the city, in case the creature returns."

Only once the party had entered the city, the two adventures, trapped on an island for many months, became aware of how much had changed since they had been gone. Before, where once lay a few low hills, now lay a shining city of hope, against the evil Israphel. Lysander led the heroes past a magnificent cathedral, a preist singing to himself inside, past a stunning graveyard. Elegant townhouses lined the road, with beautiful fountains set at intervals, water falling into their basins from mysterious floating island above. The sky was packed with more airships like the Celaeno, the magnificent Mistral Fleet, Lysander informed the awestruck Xephos and Honeydew.

Eventually the left the grander streets and headed down an alley to a more modest part of town.  
"You see Heroes, whilst you had been away, Verigan here rushed to Mistral City to find help. I had served with his father during the great sand wars, so I trusted him fully" Lysander began, as they walked past a modest little shop, with a quaint little sign, proclaiming it to be 'Grandma Bacons Greasy Spoon and Tea Shoppe'.  
"The sand Wars?" Xephos asked looking puzzled. They had been here since the start of the world so how had they not been aware of such a thing. But before Lysander could explain, Honeydew and Old Perculier reached the end of the alley. And there, still smoking slightly, stood the skeletal ruins of a once fine house, the sign in front still just about elligable 'Bung-lo- Percu-ier'.  
As Old Perculier looked at the ruins of his ancestral home, he finally gave into the exhaustian that had been seeping into his bones since the skyship crash. Bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" so that the higher powers of Minecraftia could hear his anguish, Old Perculier finally collapsed in a heap on the path.

Lysander sprinted forward with Xephos to the ruins of Old Perculiers house. "Quick Heroes. Grab Verigan. We can take him to rest in my house."  
Grabbing Old Perculier in his mighty Dwarven arms, Honeydew picked up the passed out man and helped carry him down past more modest houses to Lysanders home, a beautifull two story townhouse by a strange tower, both seeming out of place with the modest houses and bungalows.  
"Welcome to Elysium" Lysander proclaimed as they entered his home. "Quick place him in the bed upstairs."  
As the sun set slowly over Mistral City, with Old Perculier resting in a bed upstairs, still passed out, and looking older and grayer by the hour, the three remaining heroes sat in front of the fireplace, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
